The Boy Of The Forgotten, With His Unkown Past
by ZingoStar
Summary: A Naruto OC Fanfiction. Multiple OCs, including the main character being an OC. Daisuki is a boy who no one knows anything about. As he discovers the shinobi world, through it, he wants to find out about himself. But there is even more to him and his past that he'd ever imagine.


Chapter 1: The Boy Of The Forgotten, With His Unknown Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto, though the OC (Original Charater(s)) belongs to me.

as well as the storyline... but not the idea and seires of Naruto in any way.

* * *

A/N Wow my first Author's Note! Anyway, Before you start Reading this fanfic, I'll say it so you know, this is not going to be some Naruto series remake nine-tailed fizzle-fuzzle... What I mean is that things will not be just like even though when beginning to read this fanfic it feels like it. I dunno. Maybe you'd want that...

Also please give me some contructive critique (I hope I spelled that right) because I know that I need it, and I also know that I would appreciate it! ^^

Also, I think this is a good opportunity to tell you guys that I don't speak, or write English daily. I'm not from an English country, but I still love the language and it is my favorite subject in school. Please don't take this as something discouraging, I'm only telling you that so you know, and don't leave your feedback in another way like "But I guess its okay because you're not English and all..." No, nonononono... All errors are my whole beings fault and you should tell me about them, if there are any, of course. :9

Speech or whatever:

'=Thoughts

"=Someone talking

*=something is happening, sound etc.

_This style, means important special words, I can't quite describe them but you'll understand what I mean_

**This style will probably be when someone is shouting or written text, maybe adding, _This style to mix it_**_ up._

* * *

*KABOOM* An explosion was heard about 100 metres away from the unknown location I was in. I heard two voices near me. One of them were certainly a man. His voice felt strong and determined. The other one was clearly a woman. Her voice were just horribly heartbreaking. I could not hear what they were saying. It was like someone had tucked in a cloud in each of my ears, rain clouds... It was like being underwater. On top of that, I felt eerie and I couldn't see anything. Neither speak, nor move. I was numb as a rock. The only thing who was working normally was my mind. *KABOOM* Another explosion occured. This time it was notably closer. I heard the man's voice one last time before a something slammed, probably a door. The last thing I heard was a faint whisper from the woman. Then an explosion occured right beside me. My ears began to ring loudly. I tried to put my hands on my ears in pain, but it was useless. Then, suddenly, the ringing stopped. Everything went quiet. Then a pair of, glowing, unhuman eyes appeared in front of me, looking at me. 'What is this, Where am I?' I thought. 'Don't bother to think about it, it does not matter' someone suddenly said. But, it didn't feel like it was anywhere around me, it felt like it was _inside_ me. Since speaking was no use, I thought instead, 'Who is that?' I asked mentally. 'All these questions, I don't have time' the voice answered. 'Just give up and give it all to me, weakling' the voice continued. I got annoyed by the weird, but rude answer, but I ignored it and began again. 'Please, I just want to know how to get out of here, no more, no less' I said, starting to get a little desperate. 'Mwrhahahaghh...' The voice laughed, now I could really hear that the voice were certainly not human. Could the eyes maybe belong to the strange voice? 'Mwraghahaarghharghaha...' the voice continued laughing, but it sounded more like a strange growling than laughing. 'KNEEL AT MY FEET, WEAKLING!' The voice roared loudly, causing my mind to hurt terribly. Then a sudden, white flash came.

I woke up sitting straight up in my bed. I was breathing fast and sweating. My forehead felt really hot, while the rest of my body felt very cold. Trying to move, I started shaking. I could see my cold legs shake under the cover. I tried to calm my breath down. It ended with me hyperventilating. 'Why is this happening to me?' I thought. As soon as I thought it, my head started hurting a lot. I was forced to try not think. What was this nightmare anyway? Nightmare. I started to take notice of my surrondings. Yep, defintely a nightmare. I was in my bedroom. A simple, rectangular, bedroom with the bed standing in the upper corner, at the right of when you walk in from the door, more at the left. It was a wooden, brown floor. The walls was white, and so was the ceiling. I had a dark brown workbench, taking up the short side of the room, left of the door. A matching chair stood in front of it. Then I had a small, brown table, left of the door, with an old radio on it. And finally, another, smaller dark brown table, left of my bed. On it, it was an modern, white analog alarm clock. Of course you can't forget the big window at the opposite side of the small table and alarm clock. The blue curtains was supposed to block the sunlight, but in really bright mornings like that one, the sunlight was slowly finding its way through the curtains and lighting up my room. Even though I was at safety in my home, I could not help to feel scared and uncomfortable. After all, I was just 8 years old. Feeling like everything was slowly getting worse, I gave myself a hard, desperate slap. It felt like I woke up again. The pain was stinging but at least everything else stopped, exept the shaking part. With a lot of hard effort, I managed to turn my shaking self around a bit. Now I was sitting at the side of my bed, with my feet touching the cold floor. I took a deep breath and tried to stand up. Worthless. I managed to stand up, but my legs started to shake like a newborn deer, so I collasped on my bed. I rested there for 5 minutes. Sitting up again, I stood up and went for the door, everything while sprint-falling. Grasping the door, I felt how my blood started to circulate properly and my heart beating in my chest. It felt kinda nice. I slide open the door and walked shaking into the bathroom, to the shower.

It was a nice and calm morning in Konoha. With a slight breeze and gassing sunlight, it was wonderful. 10 minutes later I walked out from the bathroom in my bathrobe. I went inside the kitchen. It was nothing special either. Just a two sinks, a bench, oven, fridge and freeze, all beside each other, starting from the left. A brown table with a single, brown chair in front of it, stood off to the side. I opened the fridge. It was next to nothing in there. I took out the butter and a thin cheese. I opened a couple of cupboards above the bench and found a plastic bag with two pieces of dry bread in it. I took it out and put everything on the table. Then I took a knife out of a box beside the oven and started making my breakfast. Two dry bread pieces with a little butter and thin, badly chopped cheese. My look landed on a pack of milk standing on the bench. I went for it but it turned it was empty. Disappointed, I started to eat my disgusting breakfast. After it, I felt like going on a trip outside. I walked into the hall where my dresser where. I took out a black t-shirt with a white Konoha symbol on it, and a pair of light gray shorts with pockets. I looked in the mirror standing on the dresser. In front of me was a boy named Daisuki. He had dark brown hair, with a simple, and a little spikey haircut. He had nice, dark brown eyes that becomes a golden like color in bright light. The more special thing about him was just it, his eyes. They say they give people a strong, and very special feeling. But what that special feeling was all about I didn't know back then, the 8-year old me. My length was a little taller than the average 8 year old, though I was shorter than many back then.

I took my keys to the fornt door, hanging on a hook beside it, and put it in my right pocket. I unlocked the door and went outside. I immediatly felt the fresh air cleansing my mind and body. 'That fresh air can make you feel better in a flash, is pretty cool' I thought as I locked the door and put the keys in my pocket. I turned around. My small apartment is located in the less populated area of Konoha. I have no neighboors, which I'm totally fine with. 'That my wish of living alone actually came true...' 'Thanks Hokage-sama' I mentally thanked the Hokage. I began walking down the streets of the well-known Village Hidden In The Leaves. Whether its millitary power or good ramen, Konoha got it all. While walking down the street, I looked at the shops and stands getting ready for another day of business. Two men carrying some heavy planks walked past me. An old lady was watering her flowers, and a cat chasing a rat. That were just some of the normal acivities going on this morning. But one thing was for certain. People was looking at me in a strange way. Not in hatred or fear, but in wonder. Maybe a little fear. Since no one in this village know where I'm from, nor I, they just don't know what to do. My past is as hidden as diamonds. I do not even know my last name. All I know is that I'm Daisuki. No more, no less. After walking aimlessly for a while I nearly bumped into two boys of my age looking at a board of some sort. They didn't notice me. "Look, the Ninja Academy is opening soon!" One of the boys said in excitement. "Yeah, I'm gonna go in that school, become Konoha's best ninja, and then the WORLDS best ninja!" The other boy said, even more excited. "Yeah like my dad, he's an awesome jounin!" The first boy said proudly. "Whaaaat?! Your dad's a jounin, that's so sick of coolness!" The other boy said, I could see that he was jealous. Then they talked like that for a while and left. A walked up to the board. It was a bulletinboard. A big poster where put up. **"****The Ninja Academy Is Opening For Another Year! Are your child dreaming of becoming one in Konoha's Forces? Then the chance is here. Just come to the Academy building located at the base of the Hokage mountain, with the Jounin Standby Station within the same compound, and the Hokage's office in the same area as well. Be there 1st March 9:oo am for registration. If you have any questions, contact Iruka Umino, Leaf Chunin."** "Ninja Academy huh..." I said, wondering. "What is a ninja... and a jouonnin?" "jouunnin...?" "Chuuoninn?"I gave up trying to pronounce the title that one of the boys mentioned, and the other one on the poster, and began walking again.

'1st March huh...' I continued thinking while walking down another street. but my thoughts got interrupted by growl from my stomach. The breakfast had been like eating air. But I did not have enough money to buy more food. The little I get every month is gone. It is so little. I really am in need of a job. 'But who would accept me?' I depressingly thought. My thoughts got interrupted once again by something else. An old man were running around in his shop. He looked desperate. "Oh no, oh no!" He mumbled. I looked up to see what kind of shop it was. It was, unlike other shops, located on top of a platform. There were a couple of wooden stairs to access it. It seemed to be a workshop, selling weaponry and alike. I began walking up the stairs. I stopped when I were halfway there. "Hey, mister?" I began "Is something wrong sir?" The old man didn't see me at the at first, but then he looked down and saw me. "I don't have time, another day, or next year..." he continued running around, mumbling. I hesitated a bit. 'Is it worth it?' I asked myself, in my thoughts. I sighed and continued walking up the stairs. When I finally got up there, I could see the shop much better. It looked newly opened, the whole house were made of fine, brown, wood. Exept for the roof. There were faint, red roof panels. The way they were placed in floors, made it look like a castle in miniature. Outside the enterance, red lanterns hanging all around the place. A matching red mat with orange dragons, was lying on the floor in front of the entrance. The whole compound looked amazing. I caught the old man running around by taking his left arm. "Hey, umm, mister, what is wrong?" The old man had white beard, blue eyes, brown (and kinda boring) leather clothes, with matching shoes and socks. He just looked at me. and then he looked at view. We were standing on a small, brown, wooden, porch with matching railing in front of the enterance.

"I'm going out of of business tomorrow."

"Why? Your shop looks totally new and _ready_ for business!"

"I can't keep up with the work all alone and, I'm not getting any customers, I've had 3! In 2 weeks!"

"2 of them didn't even buy anything!"

He was now shouting. I saw that he was about to collapse so I rushed in and got a chair for him, just in time.

"Thanks kid" he said sadly. "No problem, sir"

After he calmed down I began to ask some questions.

"Why do you think you are not having any customers, sir?"

"I don't know, I don't think there's many who knows about the shop. I was targetting ninja, I wanted to sell to them, since they need weaponry"

"And the name's Hishigako, call me that"

He added. 'I still don't know what these people, ninja, are...' I thought.

"Maybe I can help you, I am in need of a job after all"

I thought that Hishigako would at least react, but instead, while looking into nothingness, "

"Its too late kiddo, they are taking my shop away from me tomorrow"

I looked down. 'Dang, so close, he doesn't even recognize me, so it would have been perfect...!'

"If"

I looked up.

"If I don't get a heck lotta customers today and prove that my shop is worth staying as it is"

"But that ain't happenning in a thousand years, oh heck no..." he mumbled.

"I'll help you"

I said it without thinking, "It might be a lot of work but I'm in"

I continued, I felt determined. He started laughing.

"Hoho, what can you do, kiddo? Hohohoho..."

"I'll get you customers"

I said it, without budging.

Hishigako looked confused at me.

"And you better get everything ready" I continued

"And change clothes"

I made a tiny smile and rushed down the stairs. "No, wait, hey kiddo!" He shouted after me but I didn't stop. It was soon lunch so people would starting eating on restaurants and going home. At first I didn't know what to do or go, but then I started dash towards home. When I was home, I quickly closed the door, took of my sandals, and went into my room. In a drawer on my workbench there were some paper and a pencil. I've been taught a little about writing so with big letters I wrote: **"_ARE YOU IN NEED OF WEAPONRY? COME TO HIISHIGAKO'S WEAPONRY WORKSHOP AND BUY SOME OF QUALITY TODAY!_****"** when I was done I felt rather satisfied. for being an 8 year old kid it wasn't all that bad, it was very impressive actually. I shook of the the proudness and began doing more of them. when was no more paper left I checked how many I had done. 7. "That's have to be enough. I dropped the pencil and grabbed the pappers. I stood up.

"I really wonder what a ninja is..."

* * *

Quick A/N: I don't think you're supposed to do 2 author's notes but hey, why not? I just quickly want to point out that this is just the beginning, and a little introduction of the main characther and y'know, a start. This is, if you have not noticed, back when Daisuki only were 8 years old, the most, and the actual storyline will obvioulsy be when he is older I plan more what you probably would call "action"(though I can't promise that much since I already have some stuff planned) in the next chapter that, if you guys liked it so far, I publish/upload as soon as possible! And trust me, since this is my first fanfic and I'm starting to grasp the whole "Fanfiction concept" I'll give it 110%!

And thank you so much for reading, please leave some feedback of what I can do better or, doing good that I should continue with! This is my first fanfic and chapter after all!


End file.
